


One night in heaven.

by Danielle133



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle133/pseuds/Danielle133
Summary: This encounter was nothing like Cheryl had had before as she had only ever got with drunk boys who dominated her and then shoved her aside but Toni was different, she actually cared.





	One night in heaven.

Cheryl had always ruled everything in her life. Maybe this was why she was so confused that that sapphic serpent who had been staring at her seductively all night turned her on...

Betty turned to Cheryl and realised just how fixated she was at flirting with this girl. "Um Cheryl, you're sort of staring" Betty whispered as Cheryl quickly looked away and smiled. "I don't know what you're insinuating Cooper but she is certainly not my type" Cheryl hissed back at her. And without realising that the girl was gone she turned round to stare again.

After Cheryl had finally given up searching her house for the touch of the girl she was longing for she realised there was only one place she hadn't looked in, her bedroom. Cheryl slowly paced up and down outside of her room trying to work out what she was going to say to this girl. After finally building up the courage to walk in she slowly unzipped her jacket and walked in. As she looked down at the girl lying across her bed her face lit up without realising. "Topaz, right?" Cheryl smirked as she remembered the girl from their incident in the girls toilets. "Of course" Toni whispered as Cheryl felt herself being enticed closer and closer to the hot mess on her bed. "Look, I'm not into girls so this is a one off, okay?" Cheryl reluctantly said as Toni started to caress her soft face. "Whatever you want bombshell" Toni smirked as their lips slowly met. Cheryl had never felt anything like this and as Toni started pulling on her hair she let out a small moan. Toni slowly pulled herself away from her soft lips and smiled as she acknowledged how badly in love she had fell for this girl. "Please, more" Cheryl begged as her legs slightly parted enough for Toni to fit between them and climb on top to kiss her everywhere. Without hesitation Toni pulled off Cheryl's small red skirt and ripped off her blouse to reveal only her red laced bra and thong. The second after Toni ripped off any clothing that she had on to leave them vulnerable on top of Cheryl's silk sheets. Toni started moving her way down from Cheryl's lips kissing everywhere that she could. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Toni whispered and without even taking a breath Cheryl whispered back "yes". This encounter was nothing like Cheryl had had before as she had only ever got with drunk boys who dominated her and then shoved her aside but Toni was different, she actually cared. Toni had finally moved down her body and was kissing Cheryl's thighs when a quick knock made them jump and none other than Jughead and Betty came tumbling in. Standing in complete disbelief all Jughead could let out of his mouth was "Toni?" followed shortly by "Cheryl?" coming out of Betty's mouth. By this time they had at least covered themselves in her silk sheets and they slowly turned to to each other before looking back and Cheryl saying "it's not what it looks like". Betty then innocently looked towards the two girls and said "look we were just looking for an empty room but carry on?". Slowly they backed out of the door and closed it behind them. "That was close" Toni smirked as she looked towards Cheryl. "It's not funny Topaz, now everyone knows" Cheryl whispered as a tear started to fall from her eye. "They are our friends, they don't care what we get up to and I doubt they would ever out you like that" Toni replied with. Toni thought Cheryl would proceed to remark about how she didn't like girls but she just sat their and said nothing just looking into her eyes. "I think I like you, cha-cha" Cheryl whispered as her hand moved towards the hand of the girl facing her. Toni's face then started blushing as she replied with "me too". This was heaven for the both of them and they knew they were falling harder for each other.

Cheryl's mother was completely unaware of the house party that had happened in Thistlehouse the night before so she was shocked to walk in her front door and see hungover children lying around on all of her precious furniture. Without hesitation she stormed upstairs and was even more shocked to spot her daughter curled up to a girl. "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom what on earth have you done to my house" she snarled and shocked Cheryl and Toni into quickly rising to spot the large figure in front of the bed. "Nothing mother" she cowardly said as she remembered what had happened the night before. "Nothing, you call this nothing?" Penelope hissed back and just as she was saying this Veronica ran into the room and exclaimed "look Mrs Blossom it is my fault". All of the girls quickly turned to face Veronica with shock on their faces and even Penelope was left speechless. "I knew you weren't going to be in last night so when Cheryl invited myself and Toni to sleep over I sort of invited other people too without telling her" Veronica exclaimed with fear on her face."Is this so" Penelope said as she started turning back towards the two girls who had at this point moved to different sides of the bed. "Yes, mother" Cheryl replied and Penelope looked at her in disbelief. "This better be sorted out by this evening otherwise you will never be seeing any of these so called friends again" Penelope exclaimed completely forgetting that she had seen Cheryl go back to her irrational thoughts about girls. As Penelope stormed out of the house and slammed the front door Cheryl turned to Toni and whispered "maybe next time we can finish off where we started round yours".


End file.
